


if we meet again

by softforsaida



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, i wrote this while i was in the hair salon lol, just pure saida bc i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softforsaida/pseuds/softforsaida
Summary: sana is a hairdresser, and one night a pretty girl walks into her shop
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Minatozaki Sana
Comments: 6
Kudos: 60





	if we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is my first time writing a fic, and i’m sorry if it’s really bad! i kinda wrote it in one go while in the hair salon lol and i didn’t proofread or anything so excuse any incoherency

sana's heard a lot of stories.

her hair salon wasn't usually crowded; it was at the edge of the shanty little town after all, in a petrol station. occassionally, someone, all tired and sweaty after a night of driving would push open the doors of her 24-hour hair salon and plonk down on a chair and start a conversation with sana while having a haircut. sana didn't mind, she never did. she loved hearing stories about families and little kids miles and miles away that she'll probably never meet, about adventures on the roads. and above all, being a hairdresser was something she had wanted to do since young. if she could live her dream and be entertained by these stories, what more could she ask for?

tonight was no different. it was a cold, chilly tuesday, and it had started to drizzle outside on the roads. sana was scrolling through her instagram feed when the doors were pushed open and a girl, still wearing her helmet, walked into the hair salon.

"trim, please." the girl said while taking off her helmet and placing it on the stand. sana could only stare as the girl's long raven hair spilled down her shoulders and she shot sana a small smile. quickly snapping out of it, sana gestured towards a chair.

"you're the first girl i've had in here for a long time," sana commented jokingly as the combed the girl's hair and was secretly delighted when the girl laughed, a sound so sweet it made sana's heart jolt just a little.

"really? i guess young girls travelling this far alone aren't really common then." the girl replied. "i'm travelling north to meet my family for christmas because i live all the way in the south in my uni's dorm. i came in here for a little break after being on the roads for the whole day, and i figured why not tidy up my appearance a little!" she laughed again, and sana had a sudden stupid urge to say that she already looked perfect. she quickly swallowed her words before they could slip out.

"what about you?" the girl suddenly asked.

"huh?"

"your story? how did you end up working here, of all places? why a hairdresser?"

sana hesitated. all these years of working here, and not a single person had asked her about her story. all along, it had always been her listening and never her turn to share. maybe a small part of her wasn't ready to tell them either; or maybe it just has never crossed her mind. but right now, right here with this girl that she might never see again after tonight, she felt like she could trust her with the entirety of her heart. she felt safe.

"so, i actually grew up in japan. i moved to korea 5 years ago to study medicine because my parents wanted me to be a doctor, but on my third year i started to question myself. i asked myself, is this really what i wanted to do? or was i just blindly obeying my parents' wishes without once thinking for myself? i was really torn, because on one hand i didn't want to let my parents down, but on the other hand i was thinking for myself." sana chuckled sadly.

"after thinking for a while, i guess i realised that i didn't have much interest in medicine and i kinda... ran away? i packed my stuff that night and sneaked out of campus, took the first bus and rode as far away as i could. i texted my parents explaining the situation and told them not to worry, even though i knew they'll be furious. i rode all the way here, and the other owner of this hair salon pitied me and offered me a job here. and coincidentally this is what i've wanted to do since i was little, so now i'm here, so much happier than i've ever been in the past few years. i'm just getting by financially, but i'm sure this is what i want."

sana sighed, reliving the memories.

"hey? thank you for telling me." the girl said softly, meeting sana's gaze in the mirror. "it must've been hard."

sana smiled and said, "it's much better now. my parents are still a little angry, but we're not as tense anymore."

"you know, when i first moved into the dorm with my roommate, i was really homesick. i can only see my family twice a month, but with my roommate's support i managed to overcome my homesickness. and i'm really happy because i love my course. i'm studying to be a vet by the way! i loooove animals," the girl laughed, her eyes crinkling at the edges. "i'm really glad we're both doing what we love now," she added.

sana nodded, blowing off the remaining bits of hair that had fallen around the girl's shoulders. "i'm done! is this ok?" she moved a mirror around for the girl to look at her hair. the girl glanced for a while before exclaiming, "i love it!" sana chuckled sheepishly as her stomach flipped, the familiar feeling of butterflies once again returning.

sana had just finished sweeping the hair and packing up when there was a tap on her shoulder. she swung around and the girl handed her the money.

"i... gotta get going now if i want to reach in time. thanks for the haircut and the talk, see you if we ever have the chance to meet again." the girl said and for a moment sana thought she saw something in her eyes. sadness? she can't be sure, because the girl was already holding her helmet and was walking out of the door already, waving goodbye with the same blinding, charming smile she'd flashed her when she walked in just half an hour ago.

and sana really didn't want her to leave. she watched silently as the girl started her motorbike and faded into the night. there was a feeling of emptiness even though she barely even knew her. it's the feeling of losing someone you just met knowing you might not see her ever again. and it sucked. it really did.

then sana saw it. the piece of paper the girl had handed her along with the cash. carefully sana opened it and saw a number and a name. _her_ name. kim dahyun. below were a few lines of words:

_hey sana! (got this off your nametag)_

_so this may sound realllly crazy but i actually didn't plan on walking into the hair salon until i saw you. you're the prettiest girl i've ever seen, no joke, and i just HAD to walk in and talk to you because who knows when i'll ever meet someone as pretty as you? (probably never)_

_what i didn't expect was that you have a heart as pretty as your face and that i could learn so much from a stranger. i was exhausted before i came in and i left feeling like i could do anything in the world, and maybe i can, with you._

_keep in touch, okay? if fate allows us, maybe i’ll see you again :)_

_-dahyun_

outside, the drizzle had turned into a downpour, and yet sana's heart was the warmest it could ever be, full of the girl, full of _kim_ _dahyun_ , whose laughter still rang in her ears, bright as day, keeping her warm throughout the freezing night, all the way until the sun peeked out from the horizon the next morning.


End file.
